L'art de la vengeance
by HaricotPoireaux
Summary: Une réunion, des moqueries. Tel est le pain quotidien de Francis. Mais ça ne peut plus durer.
1. Chapter 1: Le réveil du coq

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bon sang de bonsoir.

**Rating :** T

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction sera un peu particulière. J'ai écrit ce chapitre mais la suite sera écrite par quelqu'un d'autre, Dephtilopilus. Et ainsi de suite.

**Note de Dephtilopilus :** Bonjour.

**Titre du chapitre :** Le réveil du coq.

* * *

Réveillé tôt ce matin à cause d'une mauvaise nuit, Francis se leva difficilement de son lit. La journée commençait mal et en plus il avait une réunion avec les autres Nations. Une journée donc longue en perspective. Il sortit de son lit en soupirant et alla directement à la salle de bain. Le reflet qu'il vit dans le miroir témoignait bien de l'atroce nuit qu'il venait de passer. Des cernes sous ses yeux somnolant et blasés, le teint blafard. Habituellement il aurait dû être choqué du reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir mais pas aujourd'hui, quelque chose le bloquait. Comme un sentiment de lassitude. Après une mini observation en détail de lui même, il s'aspergea d'eau afin de mieux se réveiller et coiffa rapidement ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Il sortit de sa salle de bain, se dirigea où ses vêtements étaient rangés et s'habilla rapidement. Le même ensemble à chaque fois. Un ensemble militaire avec pour haut une capote bleu foncée modèle 1877 , un pantalon bouffant rouge rentré dans des bottes marrons. Un uniforme qui lui avait porter préjudice lors de la 1ère grande guerre à cause de ces couleurs assez vives. (*) Après tout Francis aimait les couleurs criardes et puis celles-ci concordaient merveilleusement bien avec son cher drapeau français. Une fois habillé, et comme il restait au moins une bonne heure avant la réunion, il décida de se servir un bon verre de vin. Un délicieux Chambertin bourgeonnais avec qui, il y a maintenant de nombreuses années, il partageait avec le petit caporal(**). Combien de moments inoubliables il avait passé à ses cotés, les victoires de nombreuses batailles tels Austerlitz, Eylau, Rivoli et autres. D'autres avec de moins bon souvenirs comme Trafalgar, Waterloo.. Une période mouvementée comportant batailles incessantes, expansion du territoire français et domination mélangée à la peur que les autres Nation ressentait envers son tout 1er Empire. Comme il se sentait puissant et craint. Cependant tout cela était derrière lui maintenant, les temps avaient changé. Relâchant un léger soupir Francis tournoyait son verre en repensant à ce qu'était le monde désormais. Un gosse prétentieux et capricieux s'autoproclamant héros, qu'il appelait fils autrefois, désigné comme première puissance mondiale. La crise qui touchait de nombreux pays, le sien inclus. Les conflits perpétuels en Afrique et Moyen-Orient. Les catastrophes naturelles que subissait le Japon. Et lui qu'était-il devenu ? Un tout petit pays vivant en majeur partie grâce au tourisme et au nucléaire. Rien de bien palpitant. Bien sûr c'était suffisant, la population vivait bien et son pays était en paix. En paix depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Évidemment qu'un pays sans conflits était préférable pour son peuple ainsi que pour lui, cependant, c'était dans ces périodes là qu'il se sentait le plus vivant. L'adrénaline que ça lui procurait, la déception ou l'exaltation de chaque conflit. Il se rappelait encore de ces moments où il voguait en mer, libre et joueur. Se disputant et comparant l'or qu'il amassait avec Arthur ou Antonio. La piraterie lui procurait une liberté enivrante, une aisance de mouvement et d'agissement incroyable.

Il se leva de son siège et posa son verre de vin vide, la réunion allait bientôt avoir lieu. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et ferma la porte.

8 heure, le début de la réunion commence.

Comme à son habitude la salle de réunion était en plein brouhaha avec le nombre de Nations présentes c'était inévitable. Feliciano et ses ''Pasta~" inséré dans des phrases n'ayant aucun rapport, Alfred parlant et rigolant extrêmement fort tout seul.. Ah non, Matthew était avec lui. Elizabeta donnant des coups de poêle à on ne sait qui, seuls des ''Ouille'' se faisaient entendre, les disputes habituelles d'Arthur et de Francis prêt à en découdre. C'est à ce moment là qu'Allemagne tapa la table assez fort pour que le son se propage dans toute la salle et déclara d'une voix ferme.

« Tout le monde se tait s'il vous plaît, la réunion commence. »

Le brouhaha de la salle se dissipa peu à peu et les personnes loin de leur siège habituels reprirent place.

« Bien, à présent le sujet du jour..."

« What did you just say, Russia ?! »

« да , если вы хотите. (***) Je disais que tu devrais aller doucement sur la mondialisation de ta malbouffe, les américains peuvent être gros si ils le souhaitent mais n'influence pas les autres peuples avec tes modes de vie. »

« I will kill you, son of a.. »

« Ça suffit ! Rassis toi immédiatement Amerika! » Ludwig se leva et écrasa brutalement son poing sur sa table en lançant un regard plus que persuasif à Alfred. Celui-ci se rassit en marmonnant quelques injures de son dialecte sous un sourire plus que provocateur d'Ivan.

« Je préfère encore manger un hamburger que de goutter des escargots ou des cuisses de grenouilles, c'est à gerber ça. » murmura Romano à son frère mais assez fort pour que de nombreuses personnes l'entendent, y compris Francis.

_Quelle petite fouine._

Francis s'y attendait à cette petite pique. L'italien savait bien qu'il était susceptible sur ce sujet là, il n'aimait pas qu'on critique sa cuisine surtout que celle-ci était reconnue par le monde entier. Et bien sûr Monsieur-je-critique-tout n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance pour rabaisser le français. Cependant Francis ne rétorqua pas, à quoi bon se lancer dans un combat verbale plus épuisant qu'autre chose. De plus c'était, on se le rappelle, son frère et il n'aimait pas se fâcher avec sa famille.

« C'est bien vrai mon petit Romano, une fois je suis aller en France et j'ai vu des gens manger ça complètement normalement. Les français ont toujours été bizarre de tout façon. »

Et voilà que l'autre mettait son grain de sel. Prévisible comme d'habitude. Francis adorait Antonio mais celui-ci avait parfois, non tout le temps, une trop grande bouche. Il ne le prenait pas mal, il savait qu'Antonio le taquinait quelque fois avec ça et que ce n'était pas méchant. Mais à force ça devenait lourd. Et comme c'est son cher Romano qui venait de parler, il allait pas rester muet très longtemps. Il allait toujours dans son sens, sans doute pour pas contrarier son petit frère adoré et rare était les moments où les deux se confrontaient.

« Si on se lance dans ce sujet là, y'a pas qu'sa qu'est choquant ! Les gens là-bas s'font la bise ! Même les garçons entre eux ! It's so weeeird ! »

Francis adorait qu'on parle des manières de son pays comme si il n'était pas là. Comme si il n'osait pas le lui dire en face directement. Et puis Amérique et ses câlins à tout bout de champ c'était pas glorieux non plus. On peut pas marcher dans la rue sans se faire agresser par un inconnu demandeur de câlin.

« Les plages nudistes aussi mais en même temps vu l'habitude de la Nation. » répondit posément Roderich

« De vrai pervers également, j'en connais déjà un et c'est déjà assez. » ricana Gilbert en regardant Francis.

_Depuis quand la conversation s'était retournée exclusivement sur lui ?_

« Il y a aussi- »

« Ça suffit, ce que vous dîtes n'a strictement rien à voir avec le sujet que nous traitons, je vous prie d'arrêter vos bavardages stériles et de finir, pour une fois, à bien une réunion ! »

Allemagne en avait marre que chaque réunion débouche sur un sujet n'ayant aucun rapport avec le thème principal. Et puis il est vrai que ça l'énervait un peu que certaines Nations se mettait à plusieurs pour critiquer son voisin et l'un de ses partenariats économiques. Il trouvait cela déloyal et vraiment mesquin.

De son coté, Arthur jeta un coup d'œil vers son voisin. Il n'avait ni participé ni contesté aux propos mais il se demandait pourquoi Francis restait muet. D'habitude celui-ci avait du répondant, du moins quand eux deux se disputaient. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour ce stupid frog, non, mais ça le dérangeait un peu. Voir l'agaçait légèrement.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir Francis ne souriait pas, n'avait pas les sourcils froncés ou l'air outré. Aucune émotion ne se transmettait sur son visage. Un visage stoïque qui semblait même s'ennuyer. Afin de défaire ce visage qui ne semblait pas aller au français, Arthur décida d'engager une conversation.

« Hey damn frog. »

Aucune réaction. Aucun mouvement de tête vers lui. L'ignorance à l'état pure. Impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu, la proximité était trop proche. De plus l'interpeller de nouveau après un tel silence était inconcevable, trop de fierté était en jeu. L'anglais détestait qu'on l'ignore, il était trop puissant pour ça disait-il.

_Si ce frog ne veux pas profiter de ce geste généreux que je lui propose, en toute pitié et rien d'autre, et bien tant pis pour lui !_

* * *

La réunion se termina, un peu de dérapages par ci et par là mais le sujet était clos à présent. La salle se vida progressivement. Francis rangea ses affaires, se leva et salua les autres Nations encore présentes et partit ne faisant pas attention aux petites moqueries. Il leur avait même sourit avant de sortir, pas par choix mais surtout par politesse car oui, il était poli au moins **lui**. Une fois après avoir retrouvé le petit confort de sa maison adorée, Francis se déchaussa, enleva son manteau et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Quelle journée fatigante..»

Francis se sentait las, las d'être pris pour un idiot par tout le monde. D'être le gentil et parfait Francis, de rendre des services aux demandeurs et de sourire bêtement aux autres, même aux désagréables. Cette fois il en avait assez et il avait décidé de se venger.

**_A suivre._**

* * *

(*) L'uniforme français de 1914 n'est pas du tout adapté, ni en été puisqu'on y meurt de chaud, ni en hiver puisqu'il ne protège presque pas du froid. Il était doté d'un pantalon rouge vif, donc particulièrement voyant, faisant des soldats français des cibles idéales pour les ennemis.

(**) "Le petit caporal" est un surnom donné par les soldats au soir de la bataille de Lodi, en 1796. L'adjectif « petit » vient de la taille de Napoléon, tandis que "caporal"est utilisé comme surnom, attribué selon un usage militaire d'affection pour saluer un comportement de bravoure

(***) _Oui, si tu veux._

**Note: Bon étant une fan de la Nation représentative de mon pays, c'était obligatoirement lui le perso' principal. Dans certaines fanfictions que j'ai lu Francis était souvent calme et gentil. Et moi je dis non, non Francis! Révolte toi bon sang! -haaaaaarg- Du coup je pense qu'il sera un peu OOC haha.. ou qu'il pétera juste une durite. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si des relations ambiguës (Dieu, que j'aime ça) voir plus, apparaitront. On verra ça au fil de la plume :)**

_Ah aussi j'aime notre pays en "paix", je ne fais que transmettre les sentiments de Francis. Hein Francis ?!_

_-Non. _

_-Haha, sacré Francis !_


	2. Chapter 2: Maladresse volontaire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, fichtre. (cock a doodle-do)

**Rating** : T

**Note des auteurs** : Le jour où le soleil s'est levé, un arbre est mort. Les ratons laveurs ont une vie eux aussi. C'est le deuxième chapitre en hommage à cet arbre majestueux partit trop tôt.

**Titre du chapitre** : Maladresse volontaire

* * *

Il ruminait depuis déjà deux heures, ressassant encore et encore toutes les crasses qu'on lui avait faites. Sa colère enflant à chaque piques souvenues. Et pourtant, seule une lui restait en travers de la gorge. Pas pour sa signification, non, mais pour son investigateur.  
Francis s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. En pleine réunion, il avait exprimé son désaccord sur tout ce que disait Alfred et Arthur, par principe, et l'américain avait lancé :

"Pas étonnant que la France ne soit plus qu'un pays de miséreux, c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas suivre les plus grands."

A ce moment, Francis n'avait rien dit mais maintenant il le regrettait. Comme il rêverait d'étrangler cette arrogance personnifiée. Pour qui se prenait-il? Son pays à lui était bien plus vieux et n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de l'autre. Et pourquoi tous les autres s'étaient mis à lui lancer des vannes?  
Le blond serra les dents et décida de passer un coup de téléphone. Sa vengeance, il l'aurait. Alfred avait beau faire pratiquement parti de sa famille, il avait besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul sur Terre.

"Allô, Alfred?

-Hey, Francis! How are you? Fine? Cool! What do you want?

-J'aimerais venir te rendre visite. Ça ne te dérange pas?

-What? Don't understand! Mouhahahaha!

-Tch. I said, I want to-

-Yeah, yeah, you have such a bad accent. You want to come right? Okay! When? You'll bring me a present?

Francis prit une grande inspiration. Je lui ferais bouffer sa langue avec les escargots qu'il déteste tant, pensa-t-il.

-Of course. I'll be in your home at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning.

-Cool, don't forget the present! My country is so wonderfuuuul! I'll show you the new-

-Oh, sorry, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Francis raccrocha. Il avait l'impression qu'Alfred ne disait que "moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi et moi." C'était tellement lassant.  
L'avion se déposa sur le territoire américain avec une heure de retard mais Francis ne s'en offusqua pas. A vrai dire, il en était même reconnaissant vu qu'Alfred avait tendance à oublier de remonter ses pendules donc il n'aurait pas à l'attendre jusqu'à pas d'heure. D'ailleurs, à peine récupérait-il sa valise qu'il sentit une odeur de friture s'approcher de lui.

"Hey, Francis! I'm here! s'exclama l'américain la bouche pleine en agitant son bras pour le saluer.

Le blond lui offrit un petit sourire dont l'hypocrisie suintait mais Alfred n'y vit que du feu. En même temps, il aurait été surprenant qu'il en comprenne la subtilité.

-Alfred, it's always a pleasure.

-Yeah, I know! So, what do you want to do first?

-Your house maybe. I don't want to visit your country with my suitcase.

-Oh, of course, man! To the white house!"

Alfred tendit le bras comme un super-héros et se mit à courir. Toujours la même mentalité apparemment, et il se disait responsable de tous les pays.  
Francis le suivit jusqu'à arriver à destination. Le bâtiment était toujours aussi imposant, on se sentait presque écrasé. Le drapeau américain flottait dans le vent, à côté de la maison blanche.

Il est si fier de son pays, songea le français en fixant le drapeau avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Alfred lui montra l'endroit où il dormira et attendit avec une certaine impatience que le blond range ses affaires. Il avait hâte de lui montrer à nouveau ses monuments, ça se voyait à la lueur d'excitation brillant dans ses yeux.  
Francis soupira. Il en aurait sûrement pour la journée et il en était fatigué d'avance.

La prévision du français avait été un peu optimiste. La visite avait duré la journée et la nuit tant qu'à faire. Alfred était increvable, regorgeant d'anecdotes sur tel ou telle chose et le pire, c'est que même lorsqu'il repassait devant une statue ou autre qu'ils avaient déjà vu, l'américain arrivait toujours à trouver autre chose à dire.  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin, il était plus de trois heures du matin. Francis baragouina un vague bonne nuit et partit s'étaler dans le lit qui lui était destiné. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre le lendemain matin. N'importe qui ayant été témoin de ce massacre auditif perdrait à coup sûr ses oreilles pour le restant de sa vie. C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur que Francis se réveilla.  
A vrai dire, il avait presque décidé de laisser tomber ses stupides ressentiments envers la jeune nation parce qu'au fond, c'était toujours son fils, mais là, oublier la pitié. Tant pis s'il passait pour un rancunier, Alfred allait morfler et sa fierté allait en prendre un coup.

Et ce bruit, bordel!

Le blond se boucha les oreilles et descendit l'escalier où il trouva la personne en question en train de se trémousser tout en jouant à un jeu vidéo.

"Alfred! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend! Il est vraiment tôt! cria Francis pour se faire entendre.

-Le monde appartient au gens qui se lèvent tôt, mon vieux! répliqua Alfred en français, c'est pour ça qu'il m'appartient! Yeah!

-Tu me fais chier.

-Quoi? demanda Alfred.

Le volume devait être trop fort.

-Rien, je vais prendre l'air.

-Ouais ouais, vas-y, vieux."

Le blond serra les dents et se précipita à l'extérieur, désireux de sortir de ce bruit. Il lui vient une idée.  
Il s'approcha de l'humain et engagea la conversation.

"Hello, nice weather isn't it?

-Yes, sir.

-Are you always in charge of the flag?

-No, sir, it changes everyday.

-So, this evening...

-It will be me, sir. But tomorrow, it will be another guy.

-Ok, and, it's always at this time when you rise the flag?

-Always, at 7 o'clock, sir.

-Thanks young man. Good job."

Francis salua l'employé et resta dehors jusqu'à être sûr qu'Alfred ait fini de jouer. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre le rejoignit.

"Hey, the kitchen is yours! I'm so hungry, I can't wait to eat your meal!"

Première chose, Alfred était revenu à l'anglais. Deuxième chose, est-ce qu'il le prenait pour son serviteur? D'où est-ce que les invités devaient préparer le repas? Alfred connait-il le sens du mot "politesse"? De toute évidence non puisque ce dernier regardait Francis comme s'il attendait qu'il prépare ses plats.

Francis fulminait. Cet enfant stupide ne s'était pas contenté de réclamer à bouffer le matin. Il a aussi fallu qu'il demande son déjeuner, un goûter, un diner et un en cas du soir. Si ce n'était pour sa vengeance, le blond ne serait jamais venu ici. Mais qu'il attende seulement demain et là, il le regretterait. Le français regarda son briquet avec lequel il jouait depuis un moment. Il avait hâte.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient, une douce brise printanière virevoltait et les fleurs s'ouvraient.

Ah quelle belle journée, se disait Francis tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

Alfred déboula dans le salon avant que son invité ne sorte.

"Francis! Tu vas assister à l'évènement du siècle! Tu sais qu'on lève le drapeau tous les matins, pas vrai?

-J'ai cru comprendre, oui.

-Eh ben, c'est moi qui vais le faire aujourd'hui!

-Chouette."

Alfred sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit en trombe, Francis à sa suite.  
L'américain empoigna la corde qui permettait de lever le drapeau et se tourna vers le blond.

"T'es prêt? Je vais l'faire, hein!

-Attends une seconde",dit Francis, une cigarette dans la bouche.

La Nation fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son briquet qu'il ouvrit machinalement.  
La flamme jaillit de l'objet. Francis jeta un coup d'œil à Alfred qui le fixait, attendant qu'il finisse.

"C'est bon? Ça y est? Vite!" s'impatienta le plus jeune.

Alfred trépignait et commençait déjà à lever le drapeau. Le français s'approcha à ce moment-là et dans un faux mouvement, il fit tomber son briquet sur le drapeau américain qui s'embrasa aussitôt.

Un silence de plomb suivit cette action. Les flammes commençaient à attaquer l'herbe mais Alfred ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Francis.

"T'as...brulé mon drapeau...?"

Francis regarda le drapeau puis Amérique. Aucune émotion ne défigurait ses traits.

"Oups."

Amérique ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le blond. Pendant ce temps, les employés se précipitaient pour éteindre le feu, inconscients de la tension qui venait de se créer entre les deux Nations.

Finalement, Amérique se retourna et aida son personnel. Il ne vit donc pas le rictus satisfait de France.

* * *

**Il y a beaucoup d'anglais ici donc Reverso est votre ami si vous ne comprenez pas. Ce drapeau américain brulé, quel symbolisme pas vrai? J'ai trop pensé à One Piece, yeah :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tensions en réunion

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia n'est pas à nous. Bordel de cactus.

**Rating** : T

**Note de l'auteur** : Est-ce que vous avez déjà mangé des glaces à la myrtille? C'est bon.

**Titre du chapitre** : Tensions en réunion

* * *

Francis marchait dans les rues de Suisse, emmitouflé dans une écharpe en laine. Les bonnes manies de l'hiver reprenaient leur train train cyclique le déchirement que l'on ressent lors de la séparation avec sa couette le matin, l'attirance immédiate avec un radiateur au loin, la soudaine envie de chocolat chaud ou bien les douches réchauffantes. Une chose est sure, sortir dans ces moments là ne procurait pas forcément une joie immédiate. Hélas cela ne dépend pas que de vous et on y est des fois contraint. Comme par exemple pour assister à une longue réunion ennuyeuse, certes pour débattre du bien des pays. Les réunions semblaient assez récurrentes à présent, ce qui veut dire -encore- de nombreux problèmes en perspective. Eh bien, il aura le plaisir de subir la compagnie de ces si charmantes Nations. Depuis sa dernière visite en Amérique, il y a une semaine, Francis n'avait eu plus aucunes nouvelles d'Alfred. Chose rare puisque celui-ci harcelait régulièrement Francis, et les autres, pour vanter les mérites de ses nouveaux films et divulguer les révélations dans ses séries. Apparemment le coup du drapeau brûlé par cette malencontreuse maladresse lui était visiblement resté en travers de la gorge. A ce moment, Francis s'était presque délecté du visage d'Alfred qui s 'était progressivement décomposé. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas une expression que l'américain montrait fréquemment. Francis se demandait comment cette réunion allait se passer, il ne s'étonnerait pas si celui-ci montrait un certain ressentiment à son égard, c'était naturel. Le français s'interrompit dans ses rêveries et regarda sa montre. Il pressa aussitôt le pas.

Une fois arrivé avec quelque minutes d'avance dû à une course effrénée, Francis entra dans la salle de la dite réunion. A première vue les Nations n'étaient pas toute présentes, au moins il ne serait pas dernier et s'en fut un soulagement. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place ne prenant pas la peine de dire bonjour aux autres déjà présent, seulement des sourires et des mouvement de main aux amis les plus proches, Écosse, Feliciano, Antonio, Canada bref, ceux qu'il appréciait. Ludwig lui adressa un bref signe de tête.

Le blond scruta la salle à la recherche d'Alfred mais il ne semblait pas être encore arrivé. Quand on parle du loup on voit le bout de sa queue dit-on. Et c'est dans l'ouverture des portes de la réunion que le sujet de ses pensées entra en scène.

Le héros aimé de tous est là, attention j'arrive !

Quel sublime façon de dire qu'il faut simplement se dégager gentiment de son passage.

L'heure de la réunion arriva, toutes les Nations prirent place et le sujet se lança. Quelque chose de banal, la recherche incessante d'augmenter son économie. Comme à son habitude, Amérique prit les commandes de la réunion sous la discipline d'Allemagne. Cependant quelques Nations remarquaient que l'américain agissait étrangement. Il avait pour habitude de ramener principalement tous les sujets de conversations sur son remarquable pays mais il n'en fut rien. Il semblait d'ailleurs esquiver toutes les questions le concernant. Ce qui intrigua les plus observateurs même s'ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi, chacun son problème après tout. Après avoir énoncé l'état actuel des choses à présent les solutions envisagé devaient être proposées. France donna son avis sur la question .

-Je propose que les pays dans des États critiques ou simplement pour améliorer leur économie, adoptent une politique de relance afin de booster leurs activités économiques et sortir ainsi de la crise. Bien évidemment il est préférable que les autres pays partenariat suivent cette procédure.

\- Quoi, France ton économie va si mal pour inciter les autres pays à t'aider ? Tu peux pas te débrouiller tout seul ? A non j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas. En tout cas pas avec une économie faible qu'est la tienne. De 0 il me semble non ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu as ton mot à dire, Amérique. Quel est le pays qui en a bien profiter une fois la 2e grande guerre finie prétextant nous aider juste pour s'enrichir ? Le plan Marshall, n'importe quoi. Tu puises tes ressources en exploitant les autres.

-Repeat if you dare !

-Silence! On n'est pas à l'école maternelle ici, les chamailleries sans aucun sens c'est dehors ! Frankreich, Amerika veuillez à présent bien vous tenir.

L'intervention de Ludwig fit son effet, bien que les Nations concernées se toisaient du regard. Les autres Nations dans la salle n'osaient pas intervenir et ne se plaçait qu'en simple observateur. Finalement, Alfred, incapable de rester en place, rompit le silence.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embête à parler à une personne qui n'a pas le sens de l'honneur !

-Tu veux qu'on reparle des indiens ?

\- You son of a bitch !

Il se leva et abaissa brutalement son poing sur la table.

\- Bloody hell ! Nous sommes en réunion ! Arrêtez d'agir comme des gamins, vous n'êtes pas seuls ici, j'aimerai finir cette réunion au plus vite et rentrer au lieu d'entendre vos disputes stupides ! Tu te rassis Alfred et toi Francis tu la ferme !

Les deux Nations réprimandées se turent avec un grognement d'agacement. Ils savaient que si ils continuaient, certains allaient se mettre à ajouter leur petit grain de sel. Et bien sur Francis aurait été au centre de toutes leurs brimades, étant donné que peu de personnes confrontaient Amérique. L'intervention sans l'accord de l'O.N.U en Irak était un bel exemple de ces bouches cousues, tout le monde pensait personne n'osait .

Semblant vouloir retrouver son calme, Alfred se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la salle.

-Why are you leaving ?! This is not over, Alfred ! Sit down !

-Shut up! I do as I please !

Après la sortie brutale de l'américain, une pause fut décidée afin de calmer les ardeurs de certains.

Arthur profita de ce moment pour essayer de retrouver l'américain. Ce qui venait de se passer lors de la réunion le laissait perplexe. En effet pour qu'Alfred et Francis se disputent aussi ouvertement cela devait cacher quelque chose, c'était évident. Mais pour le savoir, il devait demander directement aux principaux concernés, c'est pourquoi il s'était mis en quête de parler à Alfred. Après tout il semblait vraiment énervé.

_Mais où il est passé ce stupid boy !_

Après un certain moment, l'américain fit enfin son apparition dans le champ de vision de l'anglais. Il était appuyé contre un mur de la terrasse. Arthur s'approcha de lui mais s'arrêta à quelques pas en s'apercevant que ce dernier était en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il n 'allait tout de même pas l'interrompre, ce n'était pas digne d'un gentleman!

« Yes I know. But it's stronger than me. I can't stay like that as if nothing had happened ! »

« ... »

« No, it's not that ! I can't even talk to him normally! I think he did it on purpose! »

Le ton montait, la colère d'Afred était clairement visible. Son attitude attisait bien malgré lui la curiosité d'Arthur.

« You were there, at the White House ! You saw what he « accidentely » did to our precious flag ! He burn it ! Like a fuckin' chicken ! A FUCKIN' CHICKEN ! »

Arthur n'en revenait pas. N'attendant pas la fin de la discussion téléphonique, l'anglais se mit à la recherche du français. Il avait deux-trois choses à mettre au clair.

Francis se dirigea comme à son habitude vers la machine à café.

Son gobelet dans la main, il marcha en direction de la terrasse pour pouvoir s'aérer un peu.

Alors qu'il tournait l'angle, il percuta le dos de quelqu'un.

Le bloqueur en question se retourna, ses yeux froids tournèrent lentement vers la Nation.

-Ah ! C'est toi France.

L'expression que la Nation affichait précédemment disparut d'un coup et son sourire habituel reprit place sur son visage. Ce sourire habituel et constant était vraiment effrayant quelque fois ,on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi il pensait, surtout que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle Nation, c'était Russie. Heureusement que les deux Nations s'entendaient bien.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Francis ?

-Oh non ce n'est rien Ivan et désolé.

-La réunion d'aujourd'hui est très amusante, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre toi et Amérique, je te soutiens, donne lui un coup de pied dans ses burnes de capitaliste, kolkolkol !

Bien que la Guerre Froide ait pris fin la relation entre Russie et Amérique n'avait pas changer. et le russe scrutait chaque opportunité pour rabaisser et écraser la grande puissance.

Francis s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand soudainement une main vint se poser sur son épaule l'obligeant ainsi à se retourner.

-Pourquoi tu as brûlé le drapeau de mon fils ?

Arthur avait un air grave mais à ce moment là il semblait se contenir. Francis le regarda puis prit une gorgée de son café mais fut stoppé immédiatement lorsque Arthur donna un coup rapide dans le gobelet qui tomba alors à terre répandant ainsi le reste de la boisson.

-Answer, fucking frog !

-Dis moi Arthur, as-tu vu comment Alfred se comporte ces derniers temps, j'image que non puisque tout ce qui touche à ton fils adoré te survole. Donc cette affaire ne te concerne pas, tu ne comprendrais pas de tout façon.

Russie émit un petit ricanement. L'anglais le fusilla du regard pour aussitôt retourner sa tête vers Francis

-Tout ce qui concerne Alfred me concerne, quoi qu'il t'ait fait ou dit, tu réagis toujours de façon disproportionnée de toute évidence. Tu es jaloux qu'il ait tout réussit sous ma tutelle, alors que ton fils n'a rien accompli de grand !

Arthur se tut de suite après ses paroles.

-Désolé je voulais pas dire ça.

Francis, vexé rétorqua aussitôt.

-Je vois d'où Alfred tient son coté désagréable et complètement stupide ! Tel père tel fils comme on dit !

A cette phrase Arthur vit rouge et attrapa soudainement le col de Francis et l'attira brusquement vers lui.

-Frog, reste à ta place.

-Kolkolkol, calme toi Angleterre. Tu ferais mieux de lâcher Francis maintenant.

-Je fais ce que je veux avec lui. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi, dégage.

Russie agrippa le poignet de l'anglais qui tenait le col de Francis et le serra suffisamment fort pour le faire lâcher prise.

-What do you think you are doing ? I'm talking to Francis, not you ! Come with me, you !

Arthur tenta d'attraper le bras de Francis afin de le séparer d'Ivan mais se fit contrer par la main du russe.

-Je pense que vous avez fini de « discuter » maintenant je te prie de le laisser tranquille, je pense que tu as d'autres problèmes à régler. Comme par exemple calmer et faire revenir l'ingrate personne que tu nommes fils à la réunion.

Russie tourna les talons entraînant Francis avec lui tout en dévisageant d'un air narquois Arthur.

Mécontent, celui-ci serra les dents.

* * *

La réunion se termina sans élément perturbateur bien que de nouvelles tensions semblaient être apparues. Et cette fois ce n'était pas seulement entre Francis et Alfred.

Les Nations rentrèrent chez elles allant retrouver leur petit confort. Cette réunion aura été bien pénible.

Après être arrivé à l'Élisée, Francis se détendit devant la télé. Il regarda distraitement le film qui y passait avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il soupira, exaspéré et se décida à ouvrir.

-Papa.

-Oh ! Mattie qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je peux te parler ?

-Mais bien sûr, entre.

Matthew entra et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminé, son visage était sombre et on y décelait un peu de tristesse. Il avança timidement ses mains vers le feu pour se réchauffer. Il avait dû rester assez longtemps dans le froid.

Francis le regarda faire, les traits de son visage montraient son incompréhension, qu'est-il arrivé à son petit bout de chou pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

Il rejoignit le canadien après lui avoir fait un chocolat chaud et lui avoir donné une couverture et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Le plus jeune annonça alors d'un ton morose tout en continuant à regarder le sol ce qui le taraudait.

-Je ne supporte plus le fait qu'on me considère comme un moins que rien.

\- Mais voyons pourquoi dis tu ça ?

\- Depuis que je suis tout petit on me compare à mon frère, on voudrait que je fasse les mêmes exploits que lui. Mais moi, je ne suis pas lui. Je n'ai pas sa prestance ni son arrogance. Je veux qu'on reconnaisse que je ne suis pas seulement le frère du puissant Amérique je veux être quelqu'un a part entière!

\- Quelqu'un a osé te dire quelque chose ?!

\- Non pas vraiment..Je vous ai entendu toi et Daddy lors de la pause de cet après-midi...

\- Oh je vois. N'y prête pas attention Mattie, Arthur ne le pensait pas je t'assure. On était tous les deux vraiment énervés, nos mots ont dépassé nos pensées, d'accord ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr.. Après tout il a peut être raison, je n'ai rien fait qui susciterait l'admiration de tous..

-Écoute moi attentivement Matthieu, tu ne dois absolument pas penser comme ça, tu n'es pas insignifiant. Si les autres ne voient pas ce qui te représente vraiment c'est leur problème . Et leur erreur serait de te sous-estimer, tu es fort et gentil mon fils. Comme un super héros, d'accord ?

Francis parlait d'une voix calme et posée en arborant un sourire tendre.

Matthew le regarda un moment et des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler sur ses joues. Il se blottit alors dans les bras du français. Celui-ci lui caressa affectueusement ses cheveux et lui murmura.

\- Tout va bien, tu n'es pas seul mon ange.

Après quelques minutes à pleurer Matthew se calma et s'endormit dans les bras de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Francis se dégagea délicatement, réajusta la couverture qui couvrait le canadien et éteignit les lumières. Il prit son paquet de cigarette et alla s'installer quelques instants sur le palier. Il s'en alluma une puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça..

**A suivre.**


	4. Chapter 4 : RIP Rosiers

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia c'est pas à nous. Petite bite (Peace dans les cabinets)

**Rating** : T

**Note de l'auteur** : On sous-estime grandement la faiblesse d'un simple parterre de fleurs. Qui aurait pu penser, qu'un meurtre aussi brutal au sein de la compagnie florale aurait eu lieu en plein été, sous le regard de nombreux témoins. Moi j'étais là. Moi, j'ai tout vu. C'était-

**Titre du chapitre** : RIP Rosiers.

* * *

"Papa! PAPA!"

Le cri de Matthew résonna dans tout l'Élysée, réveillant brutalement Francis. Catastrophé à l'idée que son fils ne se soit fait mal, il enfila rapidement une chemise sans prendre le temps d'attraper un pantalon et se précipita dans les escaliers seulement pour se retrouver face au canadien à la porte avec Allemagne.

"Ah, papa, désolé si je t'ai réveillé, Ludwig voulait te parler de quelque chose d'urgent.

-Hum, Matthew, j'ai en effet dit que c'était urgent mais j'aurais pu attendre tu sais, précisa Allemagne, embarrassé.

-...Je...pardon, gémit le plus petit en s'écartant pour laisser passer l'allemand.

-Non, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, répliqua le germanique en se frottant la nuque.

-Non, c'est moi-

-Bon, vous n'allez pas faire que ça, toute la journée! les interrompit France légèrement agacé.

Il n'était pas du matin et les conversations dépourvues de sens avaient tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. Remarquant ensuite le regard de Matthew, il le réconforta et lui tapota la tête.  
Ce dernier comprit alors qu'il était temps de s'éclipser.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Ludwig? demanda France en invitant Allemagne à s'asseoir.

-Je pense que tu le sais déjà, Francis. J'ai besoin d'éclaircir les faits d'hier.

-Je vois.

-Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche j'imagine. Alfred m'a raccroché au nez lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait entre vous deux. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré te voir en personne.

-Je n'ai vraiment rien à te dire.

-Alfred s'est complètement refermé! Ivan dégage de plus en plus d'ondes meurtrières et Matthew s'est réfugié ici! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bon sang!?

-D'accord! C'est bon! J'ai fait tomber mon briquet sur son fichu drapeau et il s'est enflammé! Tu es satisfait maintenant? Et avant que tu ne commences à me faire des remarques, c'est entièrement de la faute d'Alfred. Il a prit la mouche et c'est parti comme ça. Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé mais il agit comme un gamin et s'il n'arrive pas à pardonner, il aura toutes les conséquences sur le dos!

-Stop! s'exclama Allemagne, tu te rends compte des répercussions que TU engendres! C'est TOI qui agis comme un enfant! C'est TOI qui sera responsable! Je te pensais plus mature que ça."

France garda le silence. Il ne regardait même pas Allemagne preuve que quoi que l'autre dise, il ne l'écoutait pas.

Allemagne soupira et se leva.

"Tu m'excuses un moment, je dois passer un coup de fil. Je peux t'emprunter ton fixe?"

Francis agita vaguement la main pour montrer son accord. L'allemand en profita pour sortir de la pièce mais au lieu de se diriger vers le téléphone, il monta discrètement à l'étage pour parler au canadien.  
Entendant la voix de Matthew dans l'une des chambres, il entra.

"Ah? Allemagne? Tu en as fini avec Papa? s'étonna le plus jeune.

-Désolé Canada, j'ai absolument besoin de toi.

-Ah bon..., se méfia l'autre, pourquoi?

-Il faut que tu retournes immédiatement auprès de ton frère. Amérique n'écoute personne en ce moment et je suis confiant quant à tes capacités à le raisonner. Tu es le seul qui puisse faire ça.

-Non, je ne veux pas, annonça Matthew d'un ton doux mais ferme.

-Mais, t-tu...bafouilla Ludwig, si tu ne vas pas le voir, quelque chose de terrible pourrait se passer.

-Eh ben je m'en fiche.

-Canada.

-J'ai dit NON! J'en ai marre moi aussi qu'on me dise quoi faire! Qu'on ne me reconnaisse que lorsqu'on a besoin de moi! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec mon frère, en plus, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'a jamais considéré comme tel alors je me fiche de ce qu'il va faire, je reste ici avec papa parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui me traite bien!

-Je ne t'ai jamais ign-

-Allemagne."

Francis avait entendu les éclats de colère de son fils et était monté à l'étage pour s'enquérir de la situation. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et la mine sévère.

"Il est temps de te retirer.

Ludwig soutint le regard du français. Il se dirigea vers lui.

-Francis, écoute-moi, je te parle en ami. Je connais tes ressentiments envers Alfred parce que je te connais toi mais les autres Nations ne voient pas votre dispute comme moi je la vois.

-Libres à eux de croire ce qu'ils veulent, répliqua Francis.

-Non, justement. Être en désaccord avec Alfred, toi entre tous, c'est ouvrir une porte qu'on s'était juré de ne plus jamais ouvrir. Ivan va te soutenir. Tu sais qu'il ne rate jamais une occasion d'humilier Alfred. Je t'en prie, sois raisonnable, ne commence pas quelque chose que tu regretteras. Vois ce que m'as fait la première et la seconde guerre mondiale.

La voix de l'allemand se brisa. Il ne voulait pas d'un conflit de plus et puis il ne souhaitait pas non plus choisir entre Francis et Alfred. S'il commençait à raisonner comme ça, la fin serait proche.

-...Très bien, Ludwig, finit par dire Francis.

-Merci."

L'allemand posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui baissa les yeux, puis il sortit de la bâtisse, laissant l'autre dans ses pensées.

Le blond s'approcha de Canada qui avait suivi l'échange.

"Papa?

-Il faut que tu me rendes un service mon petit canard jaune à la sauce pudding vanille d'un soir de Noël.

-Voir Alfred, pas vrai? soupira Matthew en haussant les épaules comme un signe de résignation, et pas la peine de surenchérir mon surnom, ça ne marche pas.

-C'est ça. Ludwig est le plus censé après tout. Va voir ton frère et parle-lui.

-Bon d'accord, mais s'il me gonfle, je ne réponds plus de rien!

-Évidemment, tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien!" sourit fièrement Francis.

Le plus jeune se releva en faisant la moue mais au fond, il était heureux. Avoir la reconnaissance de son père était quelque chose de précieux et il ne le décevrait jamais. C'est pour cela que même s'il avait dit que si jamais Alfred lui faisait une crasse, il le défoncerait sa mère, Matthew savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il n'avait pas assisté à beaucoup de guerres mais il se souvenait de l'état de son père. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

"Génial, il est encore là..."

Angleterre fit claquer sa langue en signe de désapprobation.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Russie stagnait près de chez lui. Il ne faisait pas grand chose, il se contentait de le fixer en souriant. Ça le rendait nerveux.  
Parfois, un type ou deux venaient le rejoindre, ils discutaient quelques instants avant de se séparer.  
L'anglais n'aimait pas trop cette situation, en plus, ajoutée à ce qui se passait entre Francis et Alfred, les actions de Russie était loin d'être innocentes.

"Je suis sûr qu'il est en train d'empoisonner mes rosiers...grommela Arthur. Il doit être certain du fait que je me range du côté d'Alfred. Rah, mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est vraiment en train d'empoisonner mes rosiers!"

Arthur ouvrit brutalement sa fenêtre et cria au grand dadais soviétique d'arrêter immédiatement sous peine de bottage de cul ce qui eut le mérite de le faire partir, lui et son aura maléfique.

L'anglais se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, las et migraineux.

Alfred était un imbécile, Francis était un imbécile. Et voilà que ces deux abrutis se mettaient à se chamailler. Un drapeau brulé de la part de France et connaissant Alfred, ce dernier va surement peindre la Tour Eiffel en rose. Un acte aussi puéril le caractériserait bien.

L'anglais prit une gorgée de son thé.

De toute façon, Allemagne allait arranger ça. Il lui avait fait part de son plan et lui avait dit qu'il allait jouer la corde sensible avec France. Après tout, l'allemand le connaissait bien. C'est avec lui que le français avait bataillé ce dernier siècle...

Il prit une autre gorgée.

Ils étaient amis maintenant. Et peut-être même plus...Comment Ludwig savait qu'il fallait jouer sur la corde sensible...? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui était parti chez Francis et pas Espagne par exemple? Espagne était plus proche non?

Arthur reposa violemment sa tasse et se leva pour aller chercher son pardessus.

"Non, je ne vais pas chez Francis, je vais juste me balader à Paris. Juste me balader, rien d'autre."

Et peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à l'Élysée, mais un tout petit alors. Oh et puis merde! Si quelqu'un pouvait arriver à faire entendre raison au français, ça ne pouvait être qu'Arthur ! Ils partageaient plus de choses que n'importe qui d'autre et malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour Ludwig, il ne supportait pas qu'il soit l'investigateur des négociations avec le français !

Arthur allait sortir de chez lui quand le téléphone sonna. Agacé, il songea un instant à ne pas décrocher mais sa raison l'emporta.

"Hello?

-Arthur? C'est Ludwig. Je sors de chez France et c'est bon, il va arranger son problème avec Amérique. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait encore toute sa tête parce que s'il avait été obsédé par son idée, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été capable de l'arrêter.

-Arthur? Tu es toujours là?

-Yes, thank you Ludwig."

Puis Arthur raccrocha.

Alors comme ça, Francis avait écouté Allemagne? Pour une certaine raison, il se sentait vexé. Mais le principal, c'est que tout soit arrangé, non?

* * *

**Alors déjà, ne vous sentez pas insultez par notre petite salutation. On vous aime. **

**Désolées du retard...C'est entièrement de ma faute. C'est moi la seule responsable et je n'ai aucune excuse qui n'implique pas des dinosaures carnivores.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Bye Bye Gentleman

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia? Pas à nous chers coqueberts!

**Raiting:** T

**Note de l'auteur: **J'étais dans ma chambre, tranquillement, paisible, peinarde. Soudain, je me recule dans mon lit et laisse mon regard trainé vaguement vers le sol. Quelque chose attire mon attention. Une poussière; une poussière à huit pattes. Ça bouge. J'ai peur.**  
**

**Titre du chapitre: **Bye bye gentleman**  
**

* * *

Canada, convaincu par son père décida le lendemain d'aller voir son frère, Alfred, pour éviter une autre polémique et discorde entre les deux nations. Après une dernière embrassade avec France, l'heure du départ était venu. Canada était quelqu'un de naturellement soucieux, et bien qu'il voulait s'affranchir de l'ombre de son frère, il ne pouvait permettre qu'une simple querelle déchire sa famille, et le monde par la même occasion. Et pour cela il devait essayer de raisonner Alfred.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Matthew se dirigea vers la maison blanche.

L'accueil fut un peu froid quand Alfred lui ouvrit la porte. Des remarques un peu pénibles sur la « séquestration » de Francis et sur la naïveté de son frère. Alfred n'arrêtait pas de tirer de longs monologues, sur lui, sur sa perception de cette histoire, sur Francis. Canada essayait de s'expliquer mais impossible d'en placer une. A bout de nerf, le canadien frappa la table de son poing ce qui provoqua un sursaut de l'autre nation.

« C'est bon Alfred, j'ai compris ! De toute façon tu vois le mal partout, je veux bien que tu me réprimandes mais ne dis pas de mal sur papa alors que tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Matthew ? Tu vois pas que tu te fais manipuler par ce soit disant « Papa » il t'a retourné le cerveau et a fait exprès de t'éloigner de moi ! Tout ça c'est stratégique pour avoir un moyen de m'approcher, de moi et de mes terres !

-Écoute moi, Alfred, je me fais du soucis pour toi..Tu t'inventes des choses, il faut que tu te calmes. Pense aux conséquences que ton comportement pourrait entraîner, pense à nous.»

Alfred s'approcha de son frère, posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Justement Matthew, c'est pour nous que je fais tout ça. Toi et moi nous faisons parti du même continent, l'Amérique, nous sommes forts et puissants maintenant. Et puis d'abord lorsque nous étions petits on aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tout seul. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'Angleterre et France. Ce sont eux qui sont à nos pieds."

Canada comptait protester mais fut coupé dans son élan par l'autre nation.

"Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Ne sommes nous pas frères ?"

A cette remarque le pays du nord se tut. Un sentiment de honte l'envahit. C'est vrai ils étaient de la même famille, il devrait le suivre les yeux fermés et lui faire confiance, non?

_Suis-je un si mauvais frère pour le remettre en question ? _se questionna t-il.

Devant l'absence de réponse de Canada, Alfred esquissa un sourire et lui frotta affectueusement la tête.

"Don't worry bro, you can stay here with me. Just the two of us, and you'll be able to relax a bit, agree ?"

Sous l'acquiescement de celui-ci, États-Unis parut plus que heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir éloigner son frère de l'emprise de cet homme, de France. Au diable les sentiments et les souvenirs ! Ce crétin blond allait mériter tout ce qui lui arriverait, tout était de sa faute.

**XXXXX**

"Es-tu sur de toi Francis ?"

A l'autre bout de la terre, France avait de la visite, Antonio, Gilbert et Feliciano avaient débarqué chez lui pour comprendre le point de vue de la nation hôte. L'histoire s'était vite ébruitée aux quatre coins du monde. Cela les inquiétaient tous un peu.

"Que veux tu que je te dise Antonio ? Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tout le monde mettent son nez dans mes affaires ."

Francis reprit une gorgée de vin, assez exaspéré de tout ce remue ménage et de tous ces gens qui voulaient lui faire la morale.

"Tu ne penses pas que cette histoire est allée trop loin, hermano ? Peut-être que si vous discutiez calmement toi et ce gamin obèse vous trouveriez un terrain d'entente ?

-Il a raison Francis, cela ne concerne pas que vous deux, certaines nations commencent à s'agiter. Particulièrement Russie, il est aussi content qu'un gamin à Noël. Les pays de l'Europe de l'Est ont déjà assez peur de lui alors maintenant s'il commence à jouer sur ça et à les amadouer..."

France regarda Prusse et haussa les épaules. Sous l'attitude de son ami, Gilbert réitéra.

"C'est plus grave que tu le penses, Ukraine et Biélorussie sont prêtes à le suivre, tu les connais. J'ai parlé avec mon frère de cette situation et ma petite choucroute aux saucisses de Francfort m'avait l'air très peinée..

-de pasta, murmura Feliciano. Tous braquèrent leur regard sur lui, Italie se ratatina dans son siège.

-Penne de pasta, bredouilla piteusement l'Italien.

-J'entends bien ce que vous dites, je vous assure Antonio, Gilbert, continua Francis sans prendre en compte l'interruption, d'ailleurs Lulu et moi avons envoyé Matthieu pour essayer de raisonner son frère. Parce que oui, il n'y a pas que de mon coté que ça bloque. Et pour Ivan, eh bien, il agit de son propre chef, je n'y peux rien."

Francis mis la main dans ses cheveux et soupira, la situation l'agaçait mais de là à présenter des excuses à l'autre hyperactif fallait pas rêver. De plus Ivan n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il devait lui parler et vite parce que sinon il irait trop loin.

Italie voyant la fatigue chez France se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il s'inquiétait pour lui et ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état là. Il le prit dans ses bras les lèvres tremblantes.

"Moi tout ce que je veux grand frère France c'est que tu ne sois pas blessé, renifla Feliciano, Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir !"

Sous les mots d'Italie, Antonio se joignit à l'embrassade et Gilbert ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de Francis et affirma.

"N'oublie pas que nous serons toujours de ton coté pour te protéger petite tête blonde."

Le français sourit et serra l'étreinte. Il avait de la chance de les avoir à ses cotés.

**XXXXX**

Arthur était en colère. Aujourd'hui, il devait signer des papiers importants concernant un échange commercial avec les États-Unis. Les deux nations devaient être présentes pour le signer en personne. Mais l'autre foutu pays n'était même pas venu ! Il avait dû l'attendre 1h avant de se décider à partir, hors de lui. Arthur rentra dans son bureau, cogna sur la table, de colère. Il décidait par la suite de se calmer et d'appeler le pays d'Outre d'Atlantique pour lui demander les raisons de son absence, elles avaient intérêt à trouver grâce aux yeux d'Arthur. Il décrocha le combiné et numérota le numéro de la maison blanche. Cependant personne ne décrocha. Il appela plusieurs fois, sans succès. Pendant que la colère de l'anglais s'accentuait il eut soudain une idée, il allait appeler Canada. Étant son frère et son voisin il était peut être au courant de ce qui se passait avec l'autre idiot. Une fois le numéro composé, une voix féminine retentit.

"Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, ici la nation anglaise. Je souhaiterai parler à Matthew je vous prie.

-Je suis confuse sir, mais nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de monsieur Matthew. Il n'a donné aucune nouvelle à notre président, cela fait à présent 1 semaine. Nous commençons à nous inquiéter.

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de son fr.. d'États-Unis non plus.

-D'après nos informations les États-Unis sans aucune raison et du jour en lendemain se sont complètement fermés et les dirigeants n'acceptent plus de voir d'autres politiciens étrangers sur leur territoire. Une forme de protectionnisme accrue est en train d'être mis en place semble t-il.

-Je vois et bien merci. Bonne journée."

Il raccrocha, la tête remplie de questions.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe en Amérique exactement ? Matthew porté disparu et Alfred qui se retranche dans son pays ? Mais qu'est-ce que ces wankers fabriquent ?_

"Bon je pense que le meilleur moyen d'éclaircir cette affaire c'est de se rendre directement en Amérique et aller voir la taupe qui se terre dans son pays."

Arthur alla de ce pas à l'aéroport. Une fois arrivé, bien que le pays n'acceptait plus d'étrangers politiques, sa position de nation et les quelques menaces qu'il proféra étaient suffisantes pour le laisser passer, il fut conduit vers la maison blanche.

Une fois devant il sonna.

Arthur pensait qu'Alfred n'allait pas ouvrir la porte et planifiait déjà de la défoncer si c'était le cas quand soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas lui mais une employée.

"Où est-il ? Demanda sèchement Arthur. En temps normal il était poli et courtois tel le gentleman qu'il était mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

_-_De qui parlez-vous ?"

_Évidemment les employés lambda ne sont pas dans la confidence de notre existence _grommela t-il.

-Pas le temps, j'ai mon laissé passé, tenez."

Une fois donné, il entra sans crier gare et bouscula même la jeune femme confuse et se dirigea là où Alfred avait l'habitude d'être, un grand salon avec écran plasma et jeux vidéo. Avec un peu de chance il serait là.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris, Alfred était en effet présent mais Canada également. Les deux nations présentes sursautèrent dans un parfait ensemble. Alfred s'exclama :

"Arthur ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?"

Angleterre se planta devant celui-ci et planta son doigt dans son bidon.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tu n'es pas venu pour l'accord, j'apprends que tu t'es cloîtré dans ton pays et là, qu'est-ce que je vois? Canada. Canada qui est porté disparu depuis une semaine, apparemment!"

L'américain tourna la tête vers son frère et ordonna :

"Bro, can you leave the room for a moment ?"

Canada acquiesça le laissant seul avec l'anglais.

"J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à me donner ! Pourquoi Canada est chez toi ? D'ailleurs je suis étonné que Francis ne soit pas déjà là, harcelant Canada au téléphone et prétextant le secourir surtout après votre dispute.

-Rien d'étonnant j'ai donné l'ordre de fermer mes frontières, personne ne rentre surtout pas lui et puis j'ai filtré les appels de Matthew et rejeté tous ses appels. Canada est plus en sécurité ici, avec moi.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?! C'est pratiquement un kidnapping à ce point là ! T'espère quoi en faisant ça ? Tu crois que ça va arranger les choses ?

-N'importe quoi ! J'ai rien fait moi ! C'est l'français qui a retourné Matthew contre moi dans des buts stratégiques ! Et puis tu vois comme moi qu'il essaye de me mettre tout le monde à dos, il complote avec les autres nations avec Russie comme bras droit !

-Voyons tu n'es plus un enfant. Ça ne marche plus les « c'est lui qui a commencé ». Tu ne fais que porter des accusations et spéculer."

Alfred s'écarta d'Arthur et pris un visage faussement peiné et continua :

"Écoute, moi je voudrais que ça s'arrête mais que veux tu que j'y fasse si lui il continue, il faut bien que je me défende tu ne penses pas ? Et puis je fais ça pour lui aussi, il sombre dans la démence. Tu sais à quel point, il prend la mouche. On ne peut plus rien faire, le seul moyen c'est de lui faire comprendre."

Devant l'air confus de l'anglais, le plus jeune lui prit la main et continua :

"A quoi sert une famille si on ne peux pas aider un de ses membres. Il faut que tu m'aides. Tu ne veux pas l'aider toi ? Hein, daddy ?"

L'autre nation était en train de réfléchir et semblait à présent hésitante. L' Étasuniens s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

"Et puis comme ça tu auras de nouveau la joie de voir la France à genoux à cause de toi, Angleterre."

Angleterre esquissa un sourire rien qu'à l'idée. Voir le frog à ses pieds, genoux au sol, suppliant et pleurant était une scène plus qu'enjôleuse.

Sous le sourire carnassier qui s'étirait sur le visage du plus petit, Alfred s'en trouva ravi, c'était dans la poche. Une Nation ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel du combat et tout particulièrement Angleterre. Alfred connaissait bien son ancien tuteur. Dès que France était impliqué, l'Anglais n'agissait plus rationnellement. Il savait pertinemment que les désirs étaient parfois plus fort que les sentiments.

* * *

Bon c'est vrai que cette fanfiction sort ses chapitres plutôt tardivement, désolée, elle en fait qu'à sa tête aussi la vilaine..! D'ailleurs merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment trop chouettes! C'est un plaisir de les lire. :D


	6. Chapter 6:À la recherche des sous-marins

**Disclaimer:** est n'à pas nous Hetalia, poussière de dragon et crotte d'araignée!

**Raiting:** T

**Note de l'auteur: **L'attente est longue, les excuses sont balbutiantes, des larmes s'écoulent lentement de notre seul œil, tête baissée, genoux à terre : pardon.

**Titre du chapitre:** À la recherche des sous-marins.

* * *

Russie était dans ses toilettes privées, actionnant la chasse d'eau lui permettant d'accéder à sa base secrète, ruminant l'occasion en or qui lui était donné de faire tomber les États Unis et par la même occasion de détruire Angleterre qui allait très certainement rejoindre l'opinion du petit con américain qui pue et qui bouffe des hamburgers XXL.  
Il avança le long du couloir sombre et finit par arriver au cœur de son repère. Son regard s'attarda sur les multiples écrans qui surveillaient inlassablement les agissements des autres Nations. L'écran principal attira son attention. C'était celui consacré uniquement à Alfred. Il avait eu une petite visite d'Angleterre et tout cela mettait Russie en joie.  
Il pouvait la sentir. L'odeur du carnage. L'odeur du sang.  
Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ses armées étaient au chaud. Il avait besoin d'action sinon il rouillait trop et il s'empâterait comme toutes ces autres Nations qui foutaient rien à part être en paix. Francis au moins, avait eu la présence d'esprit de bruler la fierté de l'américain.  
Tiens, Angleterre venait de partir le sourire rêveur. Leur accord avait été concluant apparemment.  
Russie prit son combiné et composa un numéro.

"Ukraine?

-Ruru!

-Viens me rejoindre chez moi ce soir, appelle Biélo. Faut qu'on parle.

-Pas de problème."

Le russe raccrocha. Il était temps de se préparer et de soutenir France de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : par la violence pure et simple.  
Son regard se dirigea vers l'écran le plus petit : celui de France. Il mesurait moins de la moitié du plus petit des écrans. Le russe s'était toujours senti gêné de surveiller les agissements de son camarade mais un mouvement particulier l'attira. Francis était en pleine discussion avec ce faiblard d'espagnol.

**XXXX**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Francis n'avait plus du tout de contact avec ses fils. Pas qu'il se souciait d'Amérique mais Matthew lui donnait toujours de ses nouvelles trois fois par semaines. Et impossible de contacter son gouvernement. Le blond savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la faute du canadien. Il soupçonnait Alfred de l'avoir volontairement éloigné de lui, liant son sort au sien et cela mettait France dans une rage sourde. Même si Ludwig l'avait calmé, cette nouvelle situation était horripilante. Amérique était horripilant.  
Cet arrogant se croyait vraiment tout permis. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette Arthur dans sa poche et il aurait un accès direct pour l'atteindre.

"Il me fait chier...C'est pas son drapeau que j'aurais dû brûler, c'est lui...grogna Francis.

-Calme-toi Francis, la colère ne mène à rien. Tu entres dans son jeu et il est plutôt malsain si tu veux mon avis, lui souffla Antonio.

L'espagnol était de plus en plus souvent chez lui, témoignant son soutien envers France.

-Honnêtement, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre, si personne ne remet ce crétin à sa place, non pardon, si personne ne veut se mouiller et faire comprendre à ce déchet capitaliste qu'il faut descendre de son piédestal alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'y coller. Et pas seulement en tant que Nation mais aussi en tant que parent et ça, ça me tue.

-Mais depuis le début de sa prise d'Indépendance tu dis qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de se prendre pour un grand sinon il va chuter mais jusque là, tu n'as pas entrepris des moyens aussi drastiques! Tu pars sur une mauvaise pente.

-La ferme Antonio.

-Non, si je suis là et si tu m'autorises encore à rester chez toi c'est qu'inconsciemment, tu sais que j'ai raison. Réfléchis et ne prends pas de mauvaises décisions.

-Je ne vais pas me replonger dans une guerre. J'en ai trop souffert.

-Peut-être que toi tu ne veux pas mais si Russie la déclare -et il le fera- tu vas le suivre."

Francis resta silencieux. Antonio pouvait lui sortir toutes les belles phrases du monde, il resterait quand même sur sa position. La question était de savoir maintenant s'il pouvait rallier d'autres Nations à sa cause.

"Russie, c'est bon, marmonna-t-il en faisant les cent pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Rien Antonio, je réfléchis. D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas rejoindre tes terres?"

Antonio lui lança un regard du genre : j'ai compris que tu veux me voir partir, et obtempéra laissant Francis seul. Peu de temps après, le français reçut un coup de fil russe. Ivan n'avait pas chômé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'apprends?

-Plein de choses, mais j'attendais que tu sois seul.

-Tu me surveillais...?

-Toujours.

-...Passons, tu m'appelais pour quoi?

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Biélo et Ukraine, elles me rejoindront et donc par défaut, elles seront aussi de ton côté.

-Tu me prépares une guerre?

-Oui.

-Tu fais ça pour moi ou bien parce que ta haine envers Alfred est plus forte que tout?

-Si je te répondais les deux, ça t'irait?

-Je me sentirais flatté mais je ne veux pas détruire Alfred.

-Tu abhorres son capitalisme autant que moi. Ne le nie pas.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Francis put presque entendre le sourire d'Ivan. Pas étonnant, on lui servait sa guéguerre sur un plateau.

-J'ai toujours quelques sous-marins dans l'Atlantique.

-QUOI? s'écria involontairement Francis, comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te les faire enlever? Tu n'as même pas d'autorisation!

-Tant qu'on ne les voit pas, pas besoin de les signaler...répondit le russe en ricanant.

-Bon, passons, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec?

-Attaquer franchement la côte est et le voir pleurer.

-Pas frontalement! Canada est peut-être là-bas!

-Qui?

-Cana- Enfin, on ne peut pas l'attaquer comme ça.

-S'il a une Nation en otage, y a aucun risque, on a juste à ne pas attaquer le pays géré par ce prisonnier et il en ressortira sans dommage.

-Je vois... Mais je veux être sûr qu'il ne risque rien.

-Tu as ma parole, Francis. Je ne te mentirais jamais.

Francis fronça les sourcils. Le russe avait tendance à être fourbe et il ne savait jamais si ce qu'il disait était vrai mais il était un allié de poids et ses nombreuses alliances étaient précieuses. De son côté, le français savait qu'il pourrait compter sur l'Espagne et l'Allemagne de l'Est avec Gilbert. Ludwig ne voudra pas démarrer un nouveau conflit, rien que ses paroles moralisatrices envers Francis avaient montrés clairement son intention de neutralité. Quelque chose, cependant, le turlupinait.

-J'ai quand même une question...

-Quoi?

-Comment as-tu pu dissimuler des sous-marins si près de l'Amérique sans qu'Alfred ne le voit?

-Kolkolkolkol."

**XXXX**

Arthur sirota son thé, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa visite à Alfred lui avait fait du bien, réveillant une vieille envie oubliée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assistance qui l'entourait : Écosse, Irlande et Pays de Galles. Ses demi-frères le fusillaient du regard. Enfin, surtout Écosse. Il avait l'air de se retenir de se jeter sur lui et de lui arracher ses tripes et les bouffer avec son odieuse panse de brebis farcie.

"Donc...Si je résume bien, tu viens de t'enrôler dans une, excuse-moi du mot, guerre?

-C'est un peu exagéré, répliqua Arthur.

-Retenez-moi, je vais le flamber, grogna Écosse.

Ni Irlande, ni Pays de Galles ne bronchèrent, trop abasourdis par les actions d'Angleterre. Et ça, Arthur en était conscient.

-Mais faites quelque chose vous autres! Ne restez pas plantez là, la bouche ouverte! C'est Francis qui est visé! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il veut profiter de la discorde entre Amérique et France pour le récupérer? s'agita l'écossais sentant la migraine pointer devant la passivité de ses frères.

Angleterre eut un rictus.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'engage là-dedans?

Écosse le fixa d'un regard noir et se leva d'un bond, prêt à en découdre.

-Arrête avec tes projets égoïstes, siffla Écosse.

\- De toute façon, je ne vous ai pas rassemblé pour avoir votre avis. Ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Si vous êtes là, c'est uniquement parce que vous allez me suivre et que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire."

* * *

**Boooooon j'espère que ça ne vous débecte pas trop, que vous pensez que Russie est fou, qu'Arthur est fou, que Francis est fou. Beaucoup trop de personnes, mais où va t-on ?!**

**ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

**Bonne fêtes! Choco-choco-choco-choco!**


	7. Chapter 7: Le silence avant la tempête

**Disclaimer:** Bon je pense que c'est évident que Hetalia n'est pas à nous, sinon cela aurait été beaucoup plus gore. Nom d'une pipe!

**Raiting:** T

**Note de l'auteur: **You're filled with determination

**Titre du chapitre:** Le silence avant la tempête

* * *

_**Xx** Angleterre **xX**_

Russie était sérieux, il mènerait cette action jusqu'au bout, tandis que ce dernier était déterminé Francis se sentait quelque peu hésitant. Cela se produisait bien trop vite selon lui et cela l'angoissait. N'avait-il pas trop dramatisé la situation, n'était-il pas l'unique raison de toute cette tension? Depuis la dispute avec Arthur durant la pause de la réunion ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, évitant donc toutes interactions. Cependant il savait que l'anglais avait réussit à passer le protectionnisme des États-Unis, avait-il vu Matthieu? Et que prépare Alfred? Il prit alors la décision de rendre une petite visite surprise à son voisin afin de le questionner sur son voyage en Amérique mais également pour tenter une ultime pacification envers tout ce pèle mêle de rancœur.

Une fois arrivé devant le seuil de l'imposante maison où habitait tous les Kirkland, Francis se stoppa, respira profondément, réorganisa ses idées et enfin sonna.

Quelque secondes plus tard, la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Écosse se trouva alors en face de France. Tandis que le français s'attendait à un chaleureux accueil il fut étonné de voir le visage de l'écossais se décomposer en l'apercevant. Il prit alors la parole:

"Euh, je dérange peut être? Je n'en ai pas pour lon-"

\- Va t'en Francis, tu ne devrais pas être ici." le coupa le roux en refermant la porte.

Francis quelque peu perturbé par la réaction de l'écossais resta sans voix. Alistair lui avait fermer la porte au nez, il ne rêvait pas! Il retoqua beaucoup plus fort et s'écria à travers la porte:

"Mais arrête Alistair! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Je veux juste parler à Arthur."

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et une main couvrit sa bouche, l'évitant ainsi de parler.

"Mais tais-toi! Sinon il va venir! Écoute dans l'état actuel des choses tu devrais éviter de le voir." chuchota l'écossais.

"Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?!" murmura le blond en enlevant sa main.

Des pas se firent alors entendre dans le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Pendant que Écosse essayait en vain de refermer la porte devant un français persistant, Arthur apparut au font du couloir.

"Eh bien nous avons un invité ?" Tiens cela ne serait-ce pas la France ?"

"Justement il est en train de partir" rétorqua aussitôt le roux en pressant dehors le français qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

"Vraiment ? Il me semble qu'il est plutôt éjecter de la maison. Laisse le rentrer." continua l'anglais en s'avança vers eux.

Écosse se retourna vers l'anglais et se mit devant Francis.

"Bouge de là, tu me gènes." fit Arthur en défiant son frère d'un regard. Ecosse ne bougea pas pour autant. Arthur s'adressa narquoisement alors à l'homme derrière son frère:

"Quoi? Tu as peur de moi France ? Tu as besoin d'être protéger ou quoi ? C'est lamentable."

Ces mots allaient avoir l'effet escompté. Piqué au vif Francis poussa doucement l'écossais et se mit face à l'anglais, le défiant du regard. Il remarqua le changement de comportement de son voisin. Il comprit alors.

Arthur riait intérieurement, toute cette tension entre eux l'amusait fortement. Après quelques secondes de silence son voisin parla:

"Je constate que ce bon vieux Tutur s'est bien laissé manipuler par un petit fourbe. Je suppose qu'à partir de maintenant nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Juste dis moi simplement si Matthieu va bien et je m'en irai."

"MatthEW va bien, il est entre de bonne mains rassure toi."

France claqua sa langue contre son palet, l'attitude de l'anglais l'énervait beaucoup trop, cet air supérieur lui donnait tellement envie que sa jolie petite tête rencontre le joli petit mur. Bien malgré lui un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit ça. Il se détourna alors de lui, en restant sur ses gardes, et se dirigea vers Alistair.

"Je peux te parler une minute ?" Ce dernier hocha la tête, ils commencèrent alors à partir dehors cependant Angleterre s'interposa.

"Je peux pas te laisser faire ça France, je gouverne le Royaume-Uni donc je gouverne Écosse et je lui ordonne de rester ici."

Écosse fou de rage tapa violemment le mur auquel le britannique était appuyé, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

"Haud yer wheesht, scunner! I will kill ye!" For whom ye think ye ar?"

"Houlà j'en connais un qui n'a pas eu son rototo du matin" fit sarcastiquement un anglais imperturbable.

Tandis que le plus âgé s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup cette fois dans sa sale face de rat, le français le tira en arrière.

"Ne t'occupe pas de lui Alistair, calme toi c'est ce qu'il veut"

Cependant l'écossais semblait bien trop énervé pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Francis alors attrapa sa tête entre ses deux mains pour qu'il lui porte attention et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Alistair se laissa faire, cela le replongeait dans des souvenirs tellement lointains; les bois, des cheveux semblable au soleil, l'odeur du lys et de la terre..

Il avait toujours su comment le calmer. Le français lui murmura rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'être interrompu par Arthur.

"Va t'en maintenant tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici France!" fit l'anglais dont la proximité entre les deux l'agaçait.

Ce dernier sans un dernier regard vers son homologue s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte et disparu dans la lumière du jour.

Ecosse le regarda partir.

Le roux ouvrit sa main, contemplant absentement une pierre en forme de larme et aux reflets irisés.

"Il est de nouveau à toi maintenant." lui avait murmuré Francis.

_**Xx** Etats-Unis** xX**_

États-Unis raccrocha violement le téléphone.

"J'en peux plus de ce soviétique! Il arrête pas de m'appeler pour me narguer! Pour qui il se prend pour oser mettre son nez dans mes affaires! Tout ça c'est de la faute de France j'en suis sûr!"

"Tu es a cran Alfred repose toi un peu s'il te plait.. tu ne dors pas assez" répondit son frère.

"Il complote contre moi et tu veux que je ferme les yeux pour dormir et puis quoi encore tu veux me chanter une berceuse Matthew ?!" s'écria l'autre.

Le canadien se savait plus quoi faire pour calmer son frère, quoi qu'il essaie de dire cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Il était perdu, il avait peur que rien ne change. Le point de non retour était à la limite d'être franchit. Il se sentait tellement inutile, il n'avait même pas réussis à raisonner son frère comme lui avait demandé son père et il n'avait pas également tenu tête à son frère le laissant s'enliser dans ce cycle de vengeance. Il se trouvait pathétique mais pouvait-il encore faire quelque chose?

Alfred quant à lui ne semblait avoir que ses yeux rivés sur ses papiers, la main toujours posé sur son portable d'affaire. Il faisait les cents pas autour de son grand bureau de chêne. De nombreux papiers entassés jonchaient sa surface, de nombreux gobelets de café vides étaient posés pêle-mêle dessus et par terre. Une maquette militaire reposant sur une carte planétaire était sur une pile de papier d'armement. Des emballages de nourriture étaient posés en vrac un peu partout dans la pièce. Cette dernière sentait le renfermé et le peu de lumière filtrait par les stores entre ouverts.

L'étasunien pris une feuille de son bureau et relut son contenu.

"Jamais ils n'auront le dessus! Ils vont voir! J'ai déjà demandé un renforcement et une fabrication d'armes massives, qu'ils viennent ces crétins je les attend les bras ouverts!"

Il se tourna vers son frère, qui était recroquevillé sur un fauteuil en position fœtale. Alfred posa ses mains sur ses épaules en le regardant dans les yeux.

"J'espère que tu es prêt toi aussi. Prépare tes armées, tes caribous, épaule moi et tout va très bien se passer tu verras."

Les mains de son frère sur ses épaules se firent plus insistantes et commencèrent à faire mal au canadien. Ce dernier hocha vite la tête pour se délivrer de cette pression désagréable. Bien contraint malgré lui, il aurait tellement préféré fuir en courant.

"Bon bien, c'est bien, c'est parfait" pouffa l'autre américain en desserrant sa prise et reprit plus doucement "Ne te prend pas la tête tu auras juste à me prêter ta force et je m'occupe de tout, je ferais en sorte qu'il t'arrive rien."

Son bipper retentit alors.

"C'est l'heure, j'ai une réunion avec le président, on va enfin concrétiser les choses. Reste ici, ne bouge pas." Puis il passa la porte.

Canada, laissé seul, pouvait enfin pleurer.

_**Xx** Allemagne **xX**_

"Eh bien Ludwig tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre parti? Il semblerait que ta tentative de parler à Francis ait échouée." Ricana Gilbert à son frère. Il s'avança et s'assit sur le bureau de travail de ce dernier.

Allemagne toujours le nez dans ses papiers lui répondit:

"Elle aurait marché si Alfred n'avait pas quasiment séquestrer Canada chez lui, cela n'a mit que le feu aux poudres. Et toi, Gilbert, tu n'es pas trop impliqué dans ce conflit qui ne te concerne pas à la base?"

"Je ne suis peut être qu'une partie d'un pays mais je veux soutenir mon ami, Francis était peut être un peu trop extrême au début mais là l'entêtement ne vient pas seulement de son coté."

Ludwig soupira et regarda son frère dans les yeux:

"Gilbert, toi et Antonio vous devriez plutôt le dissuader au lieu de l'encourager! Je ne vous comprend pas! Vous vous rendez pas compte ce que ce conflit pourrait avoir comme conséquence dans le futur!"

Ludwig avait la triste impression d'être la seule personne rationnelle, les autres ne voulaient strictement rien entendre et s'entêtaient bêtement alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien arranger les choses. Il avait beau exprimer des arguments cohérents et évidents tout le monde les rejetaient. Et maintenant le monde commençait à se fissurer et à se diviser, c'était hallucinant tout de même.

"C'est moi qui te comprend pas Ludwig! Tu te clames en ami envers ton voisin mais tu ne veux pas bouger ton petit doigt pour l'aider! Tu me déçois." répondit sèchement Gilbert.

Les voilà, les reproches qui fusent. Le concept "d'amitié" était assez confus pour les nations entre elles. Ne dit-on pas "Les amis d'aujourd'hui sont les ennemis de demain"? Cela est encore plus vrai pour les nations. Et puis il n'est pas défendu de demeurer neutre dans un conflit. Voyez Suisse, il s'en tire très bien. L'allemand reprit alors:

"Je n'ai pas à choisir un camp, tes sentiments brouillent ton raisonnement. Si tu avais pris au moins un peu de recul comme moi tu verrais que tout ceci ce n'est qu'une grosse comédie.

"Alors tu t'en fous de ce qui peut lui arriver!?" Grogna Prusse.

Non il ne s'en "foutait" certainement pas. Il avait la plus grande peine au monde de le voir ainsi se déchirer avec le reste du monde. Les traces du siècle dernier ne disparaissent pas facilement alors comme peuvent-ils envisager d'en faire une continuité ? Un mauvais pressentiment lui prenait les tripes. Il reprenait son calme et reprit.

"Il n'y a pas que lui dans cette histoire, toutes les nations qui vont y contribuer sont aveuglées. Et au contraire je ne m'en fous pas si tu veux savoir. Si je pouvais le secouer aussi fort que possible pour lui faire entendre raison je le ferais mais je redoute qu'il soit trop tard à présent."

_**Xx** Russie **xX**_

Assis confortablement sur son fauteuil, une tasse de café à la main, Russie arborait un grand sourire sur son visage. Son regard était hypnotisé vers le feu de sa grande cheminée

"Eh bien grand frère tu m'as l'air bien heureux, quelque chose de bien s'est passé ? fit Biélorussie en s'approchant jusqu'à coller son frère.

"En effet c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui. Chine est vraiment coopératif quand il le veut.

\- Je vois" répondit sa sœur en esquissant un sourire. "Tu te démènes plutôt bien. Bon j'y vais Ukraine a besoin de moi pour les dernières finitions si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Elle serra fortement le russe et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois seul, Ivan reprit: "Oui, aujourd'hui c'est le commencement, aujourd'hui une nouvelle page de l'histoire va s'écrire."

Il chanta alors une chanson.

De l'autre coté du globe Tandis que le silence planait sur l'océan pacifique, tandis que les vagues faisaient leur danse habituelles et que des bateaux de plomb et d'acier s'avancèrent vers la côte Ouest. Les oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement perchés aux arbres, le soleil printanier scintillait au dessus de quelques nuages blanc. Tandis que cet énorme masse de terre qu'est les États-Unis jubilait de sa bonne économie. Les habitants vivant dans leur routine se mouvaient dans leurs occupations habituelles. Un bruit.

_**Слышите громовые раскаты? (*)**_

_Entendez-vous les roulements de tonnerre ?_

Leur têtes se levèrent à l'unisson.

_**Это не гроза, не ураган.**_

_Ce n'est pas la tempête, ni l'ouragan_

La couleur leur brulait la rétine.

_**Это вихрем атомным объятый**_

_C'est le tourbillon de la terreur nucléaire_

Du rouge. Du feu. Une explosion. Un mariage de missiles et de fumée s'enlacèrent avec les nuages dans le ciel.

_**Стонет океан, Тихий океан.**_

_Les gémissements de l'océan, l'océan Pacifique_

_**Это стонет, это стонет**_

_Il gémit, il gémit_

**Тихий океан.**

_L'océan Pacifique_

**Это стонет, это стонет**

_Il gémit, il gémit_

**Тихий океан**.

L'océan Pacifique

La Guerre commençait.

* * *

**(*)** Extrait d'une chanson russe se nommant "Le tocsin de Buchenwald" (1958) d'Alexandre Sobolev. J'ai eu du mal à trouver un extrait qui convienne à ce passage mais bon grâce à mes magiques et fructueuses recherches elle est ressortie et puis comme ça j'ai appris par cœur le russe! Bon... non peut être un jour..

Sachez que malgré la lenteur des chapitres elle n'est pas abandonnée hein ! d=(´▽｀)=b

Merci d'avoir lu! Bonne journée mignon petit humain!


	8. Chapter 8: Tout se corse

**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis pas la maman des personnages seulement la conteuse d'une histoire. Orchidoclaste!

**Raiting:** T

**Note de l'auteur:** Avocat. Pas le métier, le fruit. Très important.

**Titre du chapitre: **Tout se corse.

* * *

Arthur se précipita dans le couloir à la recherche de Canada. À partir du moment où il avait reçu l'appel de l'américain en pleurs et complètement paniqué il avait de suite pris le premier avion. Le canadien pleurnichait tellement qu'il avait du mal à comprendre l'intégralité de ce qui était dit mais il savait que cela concernait Alfred. Il ne mis pas longtemps à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. En route vers l'aéroport il reçu un appel de son gouvernement l'informant de la terrible et choquante nouvelle. Les Etats-Unis victime de bombardements aériens.

_Bloody Hell!_

Savoir que la Russie était coupable n'était pas surprenant. D'ailleurs la seul chose qui l'étonna c'était de ne pas avoir vu les français contribuer ouvertement à cet acte horrifiant. Il était sûr que _lui_ avait sa part de responsabilité, il le sentait!

_Ils vont le regretter this arseholes!_

Depuis l'anglais cherchait en vain le canadien dans la maison où les deux frère résidaient, une recherche pratiquement irréalisable quand il s'agissait seulement de détecter sa présence, concentration ou non. Son irritation et ses peines s'envolèrent quand il entendit enfin la voix de Matthew:

"Daddy!

\- Matthew finally! Where is-"

Mais sa phrase fut aussitôt coupée lorsque l'autre nation se jeta sur lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Au début le britannique le laissa pleurer dans ses bras mais après un certain temps sa crise n'était toujours pas terminée. Cela faisait combien de minutes déjà? 10 ?

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, si ça continue comme ça il va me mettre plein de morve sur mon uniforme.. HEH! Il est pas en train de renifler là?!_

"Aehm, donc.." fit finalement l'anglais.

"Oh Daddy! C'était horrible, j'étais avec Alfred dans son bureau et puis tout un coup il s'est arrêté de parler et il est tombé au sol! J'ai accouru vers lui mais.. mais il ne bougeait pas, ne se réveillait pas.. j'ai eu tellement peur!" répondu finalement l'américain en sanglotant. "Et maintenant il est inconscient dans sa chambre, personne ne sait quoi faire!"

Angleterre tapota la tête du canadien pour essayer de l'apaiser un peu et prit la parole:

"Après une attaque de cette ampleur il est normal qu'il soit quelque peu perturber. C'est quelque chose de rare sur son territoire. Rassures toi je pense qu'il se réveillera dans quelques jours."

Matthew se détacha de l'autre nation et hocha doucement la tête.

"Et maintenant?" demanda- t-il.

Le visage d'Arthur s'assombrit aussitôt. _Et maintenant ? E_h bien une toute nouvelle histoire s'apprêtait à prendre place dans les livres d'écoles. Les actes commis étaient impardonnables et méritaient de sévères représailles. Comment ? Rien de bien compliqué, attraper ce satané russe, le faire agonir lentement jusqu'à la folie. N'oublions pas son cher et inséparable partenaire, un blond en sang, tellement amoché qu'il lui serait impossible de bouger. À terre, à ses pieds.

_Aehm _toussa le britannique et il répondu: "Maintenant Matthew, nous allons entrer en guerre."

**xXXx**

Le lendemain l'information de l'attaque survenue aux États-Unis, était dans les gros titres de tous les journaux mondiaux. Il était indiqué que le gouvernement du grand pays attaqué avait déposer une déclaration de guerre envers la Russie. Réciproquement l'autre pays fit de même, une évidence. Le monde en fut choqué. Ceux dont la tension durant la Guerre Froide terminée il y a 25 de cela avait été ressentie, la sentait dorénavant au centuple. Cette fois c'était du concret, les bombardements en témoignaient lourdement. La peur et l'angoisse augmentaient terriblement, un jour, demain peut-être, ils ouvriront leur fenêtre et apercevront un ciel remplit d'avions et de bombes.

Le jour suivant les titres changèrent. Apparemment le Canada déposa, pareillement à son voisin, sa déclaration de guerre, de toute façon le pays avait-il vraiment le choix? Il était également signalé dans les journaux que l'Angleterre annonçait sa participation au conflit contre la Russie mais ce n'était pas tout. La France était aussi le sujet de sa deuxième déposition de guerre. Les tabloides britanniques avaient révélé leurs doutes vis à vis de la participation de la France dans le bombardement et rapportaient même qu'ils en avaient des preuves. Elles n'étaient pas mentionnées ou demeuraient trop vagues pour vraiment en sortir quoi que ce soit. Mais cela importait peu aux anglais.

"Kol Kol Kol! Ça alors ton cher voisin ne perd pas de temps, il n'a même pas attendu que tu fasses la première démarche Francis" fit sarcastiquement Russie en posant le journal sur la table. "Il ne voulait vraiment pas que tu demeures neutre, c'est à se demander ses réelles intentions dans ce conflit, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Il est plus réfléchi d'habitude." lui répondit le français.

"L'Union européenne est en train de se fissurer, c'est ironique vu que sa création avait pour but de pacifier les relations en sein de l'Europe. C'est amusant. Le monde va être déboussoler, surtout les tous petits pays de l'est de l'Europe.. Je pourrais peut être les venir en aide moi, non?" s'amusa le russe.

"Ne les sous-estime pas, ils ne sont pas si faible Ivan"

\- Peut-être bien, mais la peur peut faire bien des choses. Et avoir des frontières communes avec un pays en guerre ne peut pas l'atténuer. Les séquelles sont toujours là (1) ils devront tôt ou tard choisir un camp. Et j'espère pour eux que leur décision me conviendront. Kol kol kol."

L'autre nation se tut. Que voulez-vous répondre à ça? Le plus grand continua:

"Ukraine et Biélorussie déposeront leur déclaration de guerre dans peu de temps. J'ai contacté Chine également. Cela s'annonce encourageant si tu veux tout savoir, il se ralliera j'en suis certain, il suffit de lui faire imaginer tous les avantages qu'il pourrait obtenir dans cette guerre. D'ailleurs j'ai une autre botte secrète qui va, j'en suis sûr, plaire aux ennemis. La Fratrie s'agrandit.

-La Fratrie?

-Oui c'est le petit nom que je nous ai donné, c'est mignon non?" sourit Ivan.

Le blond le jaugea. La chère Russie ne perdait pas son temps. Les plans d'Ivan ne faisaient qu'accroitre l'hésitation du français. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étrange sensation de s'être fait duper par l'autre nation. Cependant il n'en montra rien ou du moins il essayait. Une nation dans le doute et une nation qui échoue. Confier ses craintes tel un pauvre enfant geignard étaient totalement hors de questions. Il se s'abaissera jamais à ça.

Voyant que Francis ne disait mot, le russe reprit:

"Eh bien je t'annonce de bonne nouvelles seulement tu ne sembles pas réagir. Pourtant je t'ai écouté avant que mes hommes lâchent leurs bombes sur les Etats-Unis. Comme tu me l'avais demandé avant l'attaque elles ont été lancés dans les zones les moins peuplés de la côte ouest. Et même ma petite Tsar Bomba (*) est restée bien au chaud chez moi. Pour moins de "carnage" ".

Ivan quitta son siège et se rapprocha de son homologue.

"À quoi tu penses?" demanda t-il.

"Rien qui te concerne."

Russie pencha sa tête vers celle du français. Ce-dernier ne semblait pas s'en préoccupé et continua à scruter l'horizon mais sa vision changea quand la main d'Ivan fit tourner sa tête pour que le bleu regarde le violet.

Il approcha sa tête de plus prés, les traits de son visages se durcissent et il déclara d'une voix calme:

"Francis, n'oublie surtout pas que la traitrise est la chose que j'abhorre le plus"

Ses mots restèrent quelques secondes en suspend quand les rires du plus petit se firent entendre, surprenant alors le russe:

"Voyons Ivan, essaierais-tu de m'intimider? Ne soit pas si présomptueux. Peut-être je n'en ai pas l'allure mais je suis très difficile à brisé".

Ivan jaugea le français du regard pendant quelque instant et l'embrassa.

"Tient un baisser russe? Ne braves tu pas l'interdit (**)? Se moqua le français.

"Les lois ne s'appliquent pas sur moi". Sourit le russe.

Russie était satisfait car quoi qu'il arrive il savait que France le suivrait.

**xXXx**

Cela faisait deux-trois jours que Canada et Angleterre faisait des tours de garde afin de vérifier un changement dans l'état de santé des Etats-Unis. Rien de concluant jusqu'ici. La patience était mise à rude épreuve pour les nations mais également pour le gouvernement. Canada était en train de le veiller, Arthur s'était accordé quelque minutes pour se détendre et prendre un réconfortant thé. Le canadien était assis sur un fauteuil lorsqu'il entendit un léger grognement. Il se précipita alors au chevet de son frère:

"Alfred ? Alfred!" Fit le canadien en le secouant doucement.

Cela dérangea la nation allongée car les traits de son visage se tordirent pour laisser place à une grimace d'agacement.

"Oh my god! Daddy ! Arthur! Come here, he will wake up soon!" s'écria son frère.

Après quelque secondes la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et l'anglais fit son apparition.

"Blimey!" Lâcha t-il et il se dirigea aux cotés des américains.

"Un peu de silence.. " grommela Alfred toujours les yeux clos.

"Oh Alfred!" S'écria Matthew qui se jeta sur son frère sous le soupir de soulagement d'Arthur.

"Doucement! J'ai déjà l'impression de m'être fait plaquer par toute une équipe de football américain"

La nation des États-Unis d'Amérique était finalement réveillée. Il avait du mal à se mouvoir, son corps était lourd comme du plomb toutefois après quelques minutes il se força à bouger. Il se rendit alors dans le cabinet de son chef d'état accompagné des deux autres nations. Après une chaleureuse poigné de main, le dirigeant lança;

"C'est un bonheur de vous voir rétabli. Nous étions tous très inquiets.

\- J'ai repris le poil de bête. Bon, j'pense que vous avez des choses à me dire.

\- En effet, tout d'abords je tiens à remercier la nation d'Angleterre et celle du Canada de leur présence parmi nous. Bien, chère nation, comme vous vous en doutez nous sommes en guerre. La situation est critique en ce moment même dans tous les pays du monde. La Chine s'est rallié à la Russie, ce matin même, Le Japon par la suite est devenu un de nos alliés. Les pays de l'Amérique du Sud, spécialement le Brésil, nous ont causé pas mal d'ennuis. Ils comptaient utiliser les récents évènements comme un moyen de renverser l'emprise que nous avons sur eux, d'après ce qu'ils rapportent. Toutefois nous avons la situation bien en main et étouffons cette idéologie grossière.

\- Et France?" Fit soudainement la nation.

La question prit un peu de court son homologue, il lui répondit en regardant brièvement l'Angleterre.

"La France a répondu à la déclaration de guerre de l'Angleterre, les deux gouvernements n'ont pas réussit à trouver une entente commune. Par conséquent le pays c'est rallié à la Russie."

\- Pas étonnant this fuckin' moron.." marmonna l'étasunien.

"Ce n'est pas tout j'en ai bien peur. Malgré toutes nos tentatives de pacification nous-

\- Venez en aux faits.

\- Monsieur, poursuivit de chef d'une voix grave, Cuba s'est rallié à eux."

* * *

**(1)** J'avais vu un reportage qui disait que les pays de l'Europe de l'est, ayant une frontière commune avec la Russie, redoutaient toujours une nouvelle annexion. Et le sentiment ne semblait pas s'être atténuer lorsque la Russie décida l'invasion de l'est de l'Ukraine. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore vraiment d'actualité mais bon on va faire avec.

**(*) **La Tsar Bomba est une bombe russe. C'est la plus puissante bombe H au monde. Elle peut posséder une puissance nucléaire allant jusqu'à 100 mégatonnes. C'est pas de la gnognote. Je vous invite à regarder cette petite vidéo explicative si vous voulez en savoir plus: watch?v=4V5kY0za07o

**(**)** Le baiser russe est censé représenté l'amitié entre deux pays et peut être interprété comme un symbole de paix et d'entente. Cependant la chambre basse du parlement russe (Douma) a déposé une loi l'interdisant car selon eux, cela pourrait être vu comme une propagande homosexuelle.

Je pense que vous avez remarquer que j'évite de parler des évènements du point de vue des gouvernements, de ce qu'ils en pensent ect.. ça serait trop fastidieux je l'avoue. On va dire que les nations savent très bien ce qu'elles font. En tout cas une chose est sûre les nations sont directement rattachées à leur peuple et leur territoire. Enfin je pense que vous le savez déjà bref.

_Je veux vraiment que Canada devienne un peu badass ou plus affirmé dans le future._ _On verra ça. héhéhé_

**Merci d'avoir lu, je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes à l'avance! Bientôt NÖEL, MAIS SI! (^w^)/**


End file.
